


Let me help you

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cody wants to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Helix is pissed off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: What happened with Helix after he caught Hunter blowing Crosshair in his med tent ;)This work is a bonus for https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926665/chapters/60324082
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Others
Series: Unexpected results [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Kudos: 15





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I finally write what happened with Helix after he chased off Hunter and Cross xD hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Helix was usually very calm and collected in situation like this, he has to constantly deal with Waxer and Boil shit when one of them lands in the med bed after all. However this time he had enough, fortunately the two commandos get out of his sigh soon enough. He just hopes that the idiot sniper will not come again if his wound opens. He shook his head and made a round around the tent to see if anyone needs his attention.

There were few beds occupied by his brothers, only one in really bad shape but he had high hopes he will make it through the night.

“Helix, are you okay? I heard that Hunter came and took Crosshair back to their ship” Cody’s voice was like a bacta patch to his nerves in this moment. He sighed and turned to face the Commander. There was a worry in his eyes and his brows were furrowed in confusion.

“Actually I’m pissed at them” Helix shook his head in annoyance and marched slowly toward his little field cabin where they could speak in private. Cody was right next to him the whole way there. They didn’t talk at all, Cody didn’t have much time before his briefing with General Kenobi but he wanted to make sure everything is fine in the medic tent and pissed off Chief Medical Officer is never a good thing. He cast a quick glance at the medic’s face, he was good at masking his emotions and keeping blank expressions but Cody could see how tight he is clenching his jaw.

“Be my guest Commander” they reached a small durasteel cabin where Helix held more important stuff and medicines, it also served his as a place to rest for a moment. After all he was only a man and every man needs to rest sometimes.

“I assume the commandos pissed you off somehow?” Cody finally asked when Helix locked the door.

“Yea. They were doing inappropriate things in my medic facility.” Helix hissed and sat in his chair behind a small table. He was so tired but he has to keep going, even if now they didn’t have many critically injured doesn’t mean he can lower his guard. He has to be focused if something bad happens.

“Did they? I had no idea that they were that close.” Cody smirked but quickly put an annoyed face when Helix shoot him a disapproving look. “Listen you need to take a few moments you have to rest a little bit. Right now from what I’ve seen you guys have everyone under control”. Cody stepped closer and put his helmet on the table. He looked the other man straight in the eyes and smiled softly. “I still have some time left before briefing. I can help you if you want.” He put his hand on the others shoulder and Helix took in a deep breath. He needs some distraction but it wasn’t right. They were both on duty.

“Talk to me?” Cody knelt on one knee at his feet and took medic’s soft hand in his blaster worn one.

“I…we shouldn’t. It’s not fair.” He whispered but his eyes were begging. “Please. I need…” he squeezed Commander’s hand.

Cody squeezed it back then let go of his hand and starts undoing the other’s pants. They didn’t have much time so he made a quick work with the underpants and Helix almost sobbed when the cold air hit his bared skin. He was already half hard, even when he didn’t approve what Hunter and Crosshair were doing at the moment he wasn’t going to lie that it didn't turn him on a little. He watches as Commander takes his cock between those soft lips and slowly works his way down. He closed his eyes trying to focus on the feeling of wet tongue which was caressing his shaft in the most delicious ways. He let his head roll onto one shoulder and relaxed his limbs; strong grip of Cody’s hand on his tight made him moan loudly into the silence.

Cody really wanted Helix to relax for a minute and it seems he finally did, moan that escaped his lips moment ago made him groan around his mouthful. He sucked hard around medic’s cock and pulled his lips up so the only head remained between them. Helix tangled his fingers through Cody’s short hair and pushed him back down his cock. Cody relaxed his throat and let him control the speed, he sucked hard and licked the underside of his cock as best as he could. Sounds he made so loud in the silence of the room. He almost chock once when Helix bucked his hips, moans pouring from his lips and muscles in his stomach clenching. He could feel Helix orgasm closing by, he pressed his tongue under his cock head and swirled it around then took him whole to the base.

Helix cursed at the feeling of Commander’s hot throat clenching around his cock, his mind was blissfully blank and the pleasure was pouring out of him in waves he couldn’t stop. He was coming hard in the Commander’s willing mouth and he couldn’t care less if someone would walk on them at the very moment. He opens his eyes when he feels Cody rearranging his pants back.

“Cody?” he asks quietly, he was so tired.

“I’m good, don’t worry. Come here I’ll take to the berth” he helps Helix get up and walks him to the small berth in the corner. “Lay down. I’ll let your men know to wake you up if there is an emergency” he helps him lay down and Helix doesn’t protests.

“Thank you _vod_ ” he closes his eyes and it doesn’t take too long for him to drift into a dreamless sleep. Away from death, pain and destruction.


End file.
